The head hair or body hair of the human body inherently biologically protects important body organs such as head, chest, limbs, but means of protection such as clothing, protective means have appeared and are used and developed by human beings, the protective function of body hair is becoming no longer important.
Further, in general, while abundant head hair is still desirable, in recent years there has been an increasing trend favoring no body hair, particularly on the limbs, in terms of aesthetic appearance. Therefore, various hair removing methods have been developed and utilized. Specifically, mechanical removal methods using a shavers, hair depilators, etc., methods of using hair depilatory agents to remove body hair from their roots, methods of removal of body hair by chemical action using hair removal agents, etc. may be mentioned.
However, these hair removal methods are sometimes accompanied with physical or chemical irritation to the skin. Further, while there is some difference depending on the hair removal methods, there are limits to the sustainability of the hair removal effect. Therefore, the hair removal treatment must be repeated after the elapse of a certain time. Reduction of the hair removal treatment work is therefore desired.
As mentioned above, the development of technology, for example, for inhibiting the growth or removal of, body hair providing less irritation on the skin and capable of lightening the burden of hair removal treatment work is desired. Under these circumstances, the present inventors engaged in intensive research on the hair growth inhibiting abilities of various herbs and found that specific herbs have hair growth inhibiting capability. As a result, we succeeded in the development of the hair growth inhibitor according to the present invention and cosmetics and external application compositions such as a cosmetic composition containing the same.